


Tryst

by IFrozeYourCookie



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Requited Love, Short One Shot, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy, dinner date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IFrozeYourCookie/pseuds/IFrozeYourCookie
Summary: Tryst [noun] ; (literary) a private romantic rendezvous between lovers and/or during a love affair.The storyline isn't completely literal of the title, but the general idea of going on a date after a different one with a lady he hadn't broken up with was there, and developed on forth.





	Tryst

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit rushed but I just needed to get the idea out because it had been in my mind (and my note app) for quite a while so enjoy this nevertheless :)

 

   "Don't wait up for tea. I'll be out with Felicia today," John exclaimed from the living room, while looking into the wall mirror to make sure he looked dapper for his gorgeous date.  
   "No you're not,"  
   "Sorry what?"  
   "Why bother going out on a date with a girl who had nothing better to do than talk about her expensive house and the Labrador she had for Christmas, plus her subtle snort every now and then. Not really someone you'd stick with for more than two weeks," Sherlock muttered from the kitchen table while examining a sample which research would be crucial for a case he had gotten from a client recently.  
   "Sherlock!" he just hoped this git would keep his mouth shut for once about his choice of dates.  
   "I'm only telling the truth," he looked up from his microscope to see an aggravated expression plastered across John's face, so he raised one eyebrow in question as to why he's denying the truth he had spat out. All he got as a respond from John was a grunt when he turned around to leave the flat as quickly as he can, trying to flee from Sherlock's remarks.  
   Sherlock could only looked at the door which John went through, feeling a bit guilty. He never knew what kind of comments were necessary or not, kind or not. But considering John's annoyed reaction, maybe he didn't do a good job at it. Trying to tune out the thought, he went back to his simple research and tried to get this case done and over with soon.

* * *

 

   He could hear John's tired footsteps up the stairs, seemingly ready to nag at Sherlock. It's not even dinner time, so he must have cancelled out on his date. If it were a more tense or angry footsteps, then just maybe it would be because  _she_ cancelled out on him. He probably be apologizing a lot for ending the date early, as a typical date with him would last until the end of the night or sometimes until the next morning.

   With the slam of the door, John slumped into his comfortable chair and Sherlock came out of the kitchen, hair clearly disheveled from raking his fingers through his hair multiple times, while tapping his phone quickly.

   "Well, you're fucking right, Sherlock, I wont be going out with her.. All I could focus on during the dates was how annoying the details  _you_ pointed out before I left. Good job, Sherlock. That's one more on the list on the dates you ruined," he was pressing the bridge of his nose, stressed.

   Sherlock looked up from his phone when he reached his bookshelf and put a small box of petri dishes on it.  
   "Do you... want to  _go out_ , then?"  
   "Wh-" John was caught off guard at this. Did Sherlock Holmes just asked him out? Maybe it's just a bro-to-bro kind of hang out. Not like a proper date but they've been using the term 'go out' to imply dates, so he had the urge to ask, though that might have stripped a bit of dignity from himself to even thought of so.  
   "What do you mean by  _go out_ , Sherlock?"  
   "... However you prefer?" both of them were showing a tint of pink on their cheeks by now. That was weird, to be having an offer to go out after he cancelled out on the previous date, to go on one with his own flatmate.  _If_ you could call it a date.  
   "Uhm, why not? I didn't get a chance to eat when I went out with Felicia," he said, trying to not take the date idea too seriously, because it could still be all in his mind.

   Sherlock seemed pleased by his response, because he was beaming with joy even though he only gave out a small smile.  
   "Okay. I know a place that makes great chips a few minutes' walk from Baker Street" he said as he fixed the dark blue scarf around his pale, slightly freckled neck. John would have never thought of having even went out with a man, but look at where's he's standing now.  
   "Right. Okay," he didn't take off his jacket when he reached home earlier, so he waited for Sherlock by the door, unnecessarily nervous. He was just a regular man, invalidated from Afghanistan, and was asked out by the craved Sherlock Holmes? Shit can't possibly be real right now. Could be a trick, or maybe just a bloody social experiment.

   He was a bit hazy in his thoughts throughout the walk to the food truck Sherlock was talking about, and he must have realized this, because Sherlock asked him what's wrong.  
   "No, no. I'm fine. It's just that, uhm, we're  _going out_ is a bit out of the blue," Sherlock looked away, and his expression rather blank.  
   "Is that a mistake?"  
   "No, Sherlock. Just curious as to why bother?"  
   "Because you tend to go out with a lot of people and I wanted a chance?"  
   "A... chance?"  
   "To a date,"   
  "To a-to a  _date_?" Okay so it's settled that he was for sure going on a date with Sherlock. He seriously thought it was just the lack of knowledge for these kind of things for Sherlock that he used the term 'go out' but maybe he knew more than he expected.  
   "Why?"  
   "What do you think?" he doesn't quite fancy Sherlock's constant 'question as answer' method but that was what he had to deal with all these years so he's letting it pass. A bit flustered, he slowly slipped his hand to intertwine it neatly with Sherlock's larger hand, tucking it in place and Sherlock squeezed his hand ever so slightly almost so protectively. When they both comfortably held hands on their way to the food truck, John couldn't keep a smile off his face and noticed neither could Sherlock.

   "Why me?"  
   "Because, it's  _you_ ," John chuckled at this.  
   "That doesn't really answer the question, Sherlock," he turned his head towards the taller man, and Sherlock stopped in his tracks, turning so both of them were properly facing each other.  
   "You're special, John, and I can't emphasize that enough. When people see the sky, you see the stars, and when people see a freak, you see... an emotional human," Sherlock gave a genuine smile at this before continuing, "The people you went out with wont acknowledge this marvelous quality of yours because they don't see how rare it is, but  _I_ do. I just wanted you to know everyday or every second, of how amazing that is,"  John would be lying if he said he wasn't awed or flattered by this, because he was, very much.

   Sherlock was right, in a way. To not be appreciated for something as simple as that was a bit frustrating at times, because it sometimes would felt like a for-benefit kind of relationship when all that was focused on was the noticeable and major qualities anyone could see from a distance.

   Slowly, he put his arms around Sherlock and buried his face in Sherlock's shirt. He could tell Sherlock was a bit startled by the sudden action, but he did eventually wrapped his arms around John's shorter figure eventually and rest his chin on top of John's head. Sherlock let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and just kept John in his arms, as if letting go would means John would run off, but when John hugged him tighter, he was calmer.  
   "So, will you give me a chance in this?"  
   "Sherlock, you don't need to ask. You can have all the chance you need," Sherlock smiled at this and placed a feather-light kiss on top of John's head.  
   "Thank you," John broke the hug slowly at this, and smiled sweetly at him.  
   "Now can we please go get the chips you were talking about? I'm starving,"  
   "Of course. You can have all the food you need," he grinned and held out his hand to John, which John happily accepted and just savour the warmth of the other man in his gentle grip. It was just a simple moment, but it personally felt a lot to it than just a walk in the park. He felt  _right_ being in that situation, and he regretted nothing for accepting the offer earlier to go out. It was as right as it can be, just like two puzzle pieces that fitted together perfectly. Sherlock Holmes and John Watson.

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of ended it terribly because my brain wasn't functioning by then from multitasking so I hope you forgive me for that and hopefully you accept it for how it is. Thanks for reading through


End file.
